


Late Night Pining

by Miss_Sarcastix



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Mild Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Love, Y'all See Where This Is Going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sarcastix/pseuds/Miss_Sarcastix
Summary: Jinwoo and MJ are dating. Rocky and Eunwoo are dating. Moonbin and Sanha are lonely, Sanha is in love with both Jinwoo and MJ while Moonbin loves Rocky and Eunwoo. They can’t (won't) say anything so instead the quietly pine and eat ice cream at night. Moonbin and Sanha make a pact. Insert confusion, misunderstandings, pining, angst and then... fluff.In which the author is tired and terrible at summaries and gave away the whole plot but hopes you read it anyway.





	Late Night Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This little thing has been sitting in my drafts for so long and technically there's nothing actually wrong with it so I thought I'd let it out in to the world lol ~ I hope you like it!!

Jinwoo was small. He was also cute. His rapping skills were amazing and his vocals were beautiful (no matter how much Sanha teased him). Jinwoo took good care of Sanha, during his time as a trainee and after they debuted. He was always there and always supportive. Myungjun was also small. He was a good hugger. His vocals were jaw dropping. He was undeniably talented. He also took great care of Sanha. Myungjun and Jinwoo were amazing people, and when they became a couple it just made sense. And Sanha was happy for them. He was, they were two amazing people. Which is probably why he loved them both. And maybe not exactly in a brotherly way. But no-one had to know that. He was fine, he was handling this just fine. He morosely stabs his spoon into the tub of chocolate ice cream in his hands, he shoves it in his mouth and pulls the blanket wrapped around his shoulders tighter. He shifts uncomfortably, he’s sitting under the table in the kitchen with the lights off and okay, maybe he wasn’t exactly _ fine  _ . But you know. He’ll live. Maybe.

Moonbin tosses in his bed once more. His bed was too cold and empty and knowing that Eunwoo and Rocky were cuddling in the bed right next to him didn’t exactly comfort him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them being a couple. He was totally fine with that, he didn’t mind. It was sweet, cute even, anyone could tell that they cared about each other. And if they wanted to cuddle together in Rocky’s bed then so be it. That didn’t change the fact that Moonbin was still very cold. And maybe it had something to do with his large tiny crush on both boys. But he’ll deny it if anyone ever asked. The light snores travel to his ears and he shivers because it’s too  _ cold  _ . His eyes snap open and he finally gives in and throws his feet over the bed. He quietly tiptoes out of the room and into kitchen. He rummages for his tub of Strawberry ice cream and then freezes when he hears a sniffle. From...under the table?

“....Sanha?” He whispers.

“....no?”

Moonbin blinks then instantly squats down to peek under the table. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness and he can just about make out Sanha’s tall frame curled up under the table with a bowl and a blanket. He stares for two seconds and then he crawls under the table next to the maknae. He scoots right next to Sanha and shows his own bowl of ice cream as a peace offering. Sanha takes it for what it was and relaxes next to his hyung.

“Why are you up?” Moonbin asks conversationally while digging into his ice cream.

“...Bed’s too empty,” Sanha whispers.

Moonbin stills and glances at Sanha from the corner of his eye, “Yeah?...Mine’s too cold,” he confesses.

Sanha’s hands twitch in an aborted gesture with his blanket. Moonbin’s lips twitch into a smile, he leans closer to Sanha and drapes the blanket around both their shoulders. Sanha immediately burrows into the older boy’s chest. Moonbin runs his free hand through the younger’s hair and he thinks about how Jinwoo and Myungjun were both in Sanha’s room. Just like how Eunwoo and Rocky were in his. His eyes trail back to Sanha and something clicks in his mind.

“You know, you’ve been avoiding Jinwoo and Myungjun recently, almost after they got together actually,” Sanha stiffens a little but Moonbin gently keeps him in place, “Just like how I’ve been avoiding Rocky and Eunwoo, actually.”

Moonbin waits for a few seconds. No matter what people might say, Sanha was a smart kid, he’d understand what Moonbin was trying to say. Just as he thought, Sanha relaxes again with a small ‘oh’ of realization.

“You too huh?”

“We must be idiots,” Moonbin chuckles in affirmation.

“Guess so.”

They don’t say much else yet, but the silence isn’t uncomfortable. Somewhere in the next few moments they’ve migrated to the living room couch with their mostly empty bowls of what is now sludgy remains of ice cream. They’re wrapped around each other almost confusingly and it’s hard to tell where one boy started and the other ended with how they had tangled themselves. They didn’t speak about it. Not really. Only because they didn’t have to. It was understood immediately that when the pining became too much and the bed was too cold and empty, they would find solace in the warmth of each other. And if the members were none the wiser about it, well, they weren’t complaining.

In just a few weeks there was already a shift in the group dynamics. Moonbin and Sanha had gotten undeniably closer. Hushed conversations about their hyungs under the table with ice cream and whispered exchanges of their hopes and dreams while staring at the living room ceiling tied them together almost as one. They understood each other well and became more in tune with each other’s thoughts and feelings. They were practically brothers in all but blood and they were incredibly grateful for each other when their crushes for the oblivious couples only grew. They were almost inseparable and the other members were slowly picking up on this new development.

Jinwoo and Myungjun first notice one afternoon after practice. They were finishing early and Sanha was slowly approaching them. Sanha used to go out with them frequently, to restaurants or carnivals and things just to hang out. They haven’t done that too much recently and Sanha wryly wonders why he’s still going to ask them when they’ve repeatedly turned him down in favor of going on date. Not that he could blame them, they were making the most of their time alone, he understood that, it just hurt a little. But this time there was a carnival in town and it was the last day it was open, they’ve been so busy that Sanha couldn’t even think about going, but now he could. It was almost tradition for him to visit the carnival with MJ and Jinjin so he steels his nerves and heads towards them.

“Hyungs?” He starts hesitantly.

“Sanha! What’s up?” Jinwoo smiles at him openly and Sanha’s heart dies a little.

“Umm, I was wondering, would you both, er, are- do you have plans?” He finally pushes out.

His heart falls when he sees the looks on their faces and immediately knows what the answer will be.

“Oh, we’re so sorry maknae-ah, we were actually -” MJ looks apologetic and Sanha really doesn’t want to hear this again so he cuts them off with a grin.

“Don’t worry about it hyung, it’s fine! Some other time then,” He smiles at them and is about to move away.

“Are you sure?” Jinwoo asks guiltily.

Sanha is about to reply when Moonbin calls out his name, “Sanhaaa~~!”

“Yeeeesss hyungiiee?” Sanha smiles fondly.

“Do you have any plans?” Moonbin asks while swinging his bag onto his shoulder.

“Not really,” He replies wryly, he doesn’t notice MJ and Jinjin wince in unison.

“Great! Come on! Hyung will bring you to the carnival!” Moonbin chirps at him.

Sanha lights up, “Really?!”

Moonbin shrugs, “Sure, why not? I know you’ve been wanting to go, and today’s the last day isn’t it?”

Jinwoo’s heart drops into his stomach and MJ’s throat goes dry. They didn’t even know there was a carnival in town. That was probably what Sanha had wanted to do with them, they  _ always  _ went together. Not today though. Today it looked like he was going with Moonbin. Because they rejected him. Again.

“Yes yes yes! Thank you hyungie! Let’s go, let’s go!” Sanha squeals and runs out the door with his things leaving Jinjin and MJ in the dust.

Moonbin laughs, “Bye,” he says to them before he runs after Sanha.

Eunwoo and Rocky notice when they’re walking back towards their dorm after a date at a coffee shop nearby. They stop at a small comic and figurine store on the way back and they notice Moonbin at the cashier on their way out. He’s putting a box in his bag and the two didn’t catch what it was. They wave at him excitedly and Moonbin’s eyes widen in surprise. Moonbin steps away from the counter and the three of them move outside the store.

“Binnie! What a coincidence!” Eunwoo grins at him warmly.

Moonbin tries to ignore the violent eruption of butterflies in his stomach.

“Yeah, what a surprise,” He smiles back.

“What were you buying?” Minhyuk asks curiously.

“Just a present,” Moonbin replies vaguely, “Anyways, I’ll leave you two alone then,” he waves and starts to walk away.

“Wait, where are you going?” Dongmin stops him.

“I’m just going back to the dorm,” Moonbin answers confused.

“We’re going back too! Let’s go together!” Minhyuk claps his hands.

A look of dread whizzes across Moonbin’s face so fast Dongmin thinks he only imagined it. “Uh, sure,” he replies.

They start to walk back and although they’re laughing and talking, Minhyuk can’t shake the feeling that Moonbin was being unusually reserved with them. Dongmin shrugs at his boyfriend and they decide to attribute it to tiredness or something of the sort instead of pressing Moonbin. They’re quickly proven wrong the moment the three of them enter the dorm. Moonbin skips through the door and quietly tiptoes to the living room. He sneaks up behind the couch that Sanha was sitting on and covers his eyes with his hands.

“...” Moonbin doesn’t say anything, waiting to see if Sanha would figure it out without even his voice.

“Binnie hyung, what are you doing?” Sanha asks fondly exasperated.

Moonbin throws his head back laughing before he plops down next to Sanha, “How’d you know it was me?”

“I know your hands hyung,” Sanha replies dryly.

Moonbin snorts and waggles his eyebrows making Sanha groan and shove his hyung playfully. Moonbin reaches into his bag and brings out the box from the store earlier. Eunwoo and Rocky exchange confused looks. Moonbin hands it to Sanha,

“Here, I got you something from the store,” He says casually.

Sanha’s eyebrows raise, “What? Why? Woah! Hyung! Is this-?” He trails off in excitement as MJ and Jinwoo enter the living room.

“That special figurine you’ve been eyeing?” Moonbin finishes amusedly, “I believe it is.”

“Seriously? Hyung! But wasn’t it expensive?! It isn’t even my birthday or something!” Sanha exclaims.

“I happened to be in the store for some comics and I saw it, and I know you’ve been wanting it for some time so I just bought it, consider it an exchange for those headphones you bought me,” Moonbin grins and ruffles Sanha’s hair.

Sanha laughs, “Thanks hyung!”

Moonbin just grins at him and then they move to Sanha’s room to put the figurine away. Jinjin turns to MJ,

“Did you know he wanted that?” He whispers.

“Not a clue,” MJ shrugs.

Dongmin turns to Minhyuk, “Did you know that Sanha bought him those headphones?”

“No. Is it just me or is he more relaxed with Sannie these days?” Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrow.

The other four watch Moonbin and Sanha closely at dinner. It wasn’t terribly obvious, but it was clear in the little things they did. The way Moonbin didn’t protest as Sanha blatantly steals food off of his plate. The way Sanha seemed to know exactly what Moonbin wanted without even a word between them. The silent conversations they had in each look and subtle nudges between them. The jokes and references that nobody else understood. Somewhere in the time that Jinwoo, Myungjun, Dongmin and Minhyuk had gotten wrapped up in their respective relationships, they had unintentionally neglected the other two members and missed the growing closeness between the two. Something burns in their stomachs and they aren’t sure what it is.

The unsettling feeling continues to hit them at different times as the days go by. MJ and Jinjin head towards Sanha after practice. The guilt they had for unintentionally pushing him away was heavy in their stomachs and they wanted to bring him out to the movies to make it up to him.

“Sanha-ah!” Jinjin bounces on his toes.

“Hi hyung,” Sanha smiles at them while he takes up his bag.

“Would you like to come to the movies with us?” MJ asks eagerly.

Sanha’s smile dims and a panicked look crosses his face so fast they almost miss it. A sense of dread encroaches them. Sanha doesn’t know what to say. He went out with them once and the amount of hurt he felt from his time as a third wheel had hit him hard. He cried in Moonbin’s arms that night and he promised himself that until he was over them, he wouldn’t ever put himself in that position again. But the eager looks on his hyungs’ faces were crumbling his resolve. He can feel himself about to give in. Luckily Moonbin is close by and understood the situation at once. He swings his arm over Sanha’s shoulder,

“Sorry hyungs, I’m taking him out tonight,” Moonbin interrupts completely lying.

They had absolutely no plans tonight but Sanha doesn’t even blink and immediately goes along with it. Dongmin and Minhyuk turn to watch what was happening.

“Yeah, sorry hyungs,” Sanha smiles sheepishly.

“Oh, uh, where are you going?” Jinjin asks, the disappointment visible.

“Can’t tell you, it’s a surprise and Sanha doesn’t know yet,” Moonbin answers smoothly with a wink.

“Hyung’s mean,” Sanha pouts.

“Do you want to go out with me or not?” Moonbin teases.

Sanha groans, “You’re killing me hyung!”

“You’ll love it, don’t you trust me?” Moonbin grins at him.

“Shh, you know I do,” Sanha rolls his eyes fondly.

“Anyway, we should be going hyung,” Moonbin smiles at them.

“Sure, of course, have fun,” MJ says weakly.

The two of them leave while shoving each other playfully while four pairs of eyes stare at them until the door shuts.

“What do you bet this was how Sanha felt whenever we said no to going out?” MJ whispers hoarsely.

Jinjin’s heart aches, “Oh.”

Eunwoo doesn’t know what to call the burning pit in his stomach as he watched Moonbin leave the room with Sanha. Minhyuk jams his water bottle into his bag unreasonably hard and Eunwoo can’t blame him because he feels the same way. If only they knew why.

A few days go by and they’re having lunch together. Jinjin nudges Myungjun and they both tune into Sanha and Moonbin’s conversation.

“I’m just saying, the ending was terrible,” Moonbin grumbles.

“Come on hyung, it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad, and you and I both knew it wasn’t going to be great when we got it,” Sanha points his chopsticks at Moonbin accusingly.

“Whose idea was it to have a bad movie night anyway? This is torture,” Moonbin whines.

“Too bad, you agreed, and I’ve already chosen the next movie,” Sanha teases.

“Can’t we watch  _ one  _ good movie?” Moonbin complains.

“That’s Friday, hyung, you know that,” Sanha laughs.

“Um, what?” Dongmin interjects confused.

The two boys startle, “Oh! Right, Sanha and I rent movies on Fridays and Saturdays, Fridays are good movies and Saturdays are for the bad ones,” Moonbin glares at Sanha playfully.

Sanha winks at Moonbin, “You love it!”

“Sure,” He rolls his eyes,  _ I don’t  _ he mouths at the others.

Sanha throws a tissue at him. Moonbin squeaks and giggles.

“Sorry we didn’t invite you, but you’re normally on dates and stuff,” Sanha shrugs at them.

“Oh, right,” Myungjun nods despite the strange feeling in his chest.

Eunwoo stabs his food and Minhyuk gulps some water in an attempt to soothe the burning feeling in his stomach.

The feeling strengthens later at night when the Jinwoo and Myungjun come back from their date a little earlier than Dongmin and Minhyuk. They enter the dorm and Jinwoo starts to look for Sanha who he knows didn’t go out today because he was tired. Myungjun and him had bought some soup for Sanha in hopes of helping him feel better and they feel the worry kick in when they couldn’t find the younger boy anywhere. Nobody else was in the dorm as Moonbin had wanted to go out for some reason.

They’re in the midst of rechecking the kitchen (“why would he be under the table? That’s ridiculous!”) when the front door opens. They rush to the living room in time to see Dongmin and Minhyuk coming back from their date,

“We can’t find Sanha!” They blurt at the newly arrived couple.

Dongmin and Minhyuk blink at them in surprise,

“Wasn’t he staying put? Because he was tired?” Minhyuk asks confused.

“That’s what we thought but we can’t find him!” Jinwoo flails his arms around.

“Calm down hyung, we’ll help look, it’s a small dorm anyway,” Dongmin says soothingly.

They start to search everywhere as well, it’s nearly 9pm and the worry is starting to hit them as well when the front door opens once more. They rush out of Jinwoo’s room in time to see Moonbin enter his shared room with a bag in hand. They follow Moonbin to his room and watch him yawn and place the bag next to his bed and slowly pulls back his bed covers. The four of them gape as they see Sanha curled up peacefully with a plush toy in Moonbin’s bed. Moonbin, still unaware of the other four, just smiles and sits down next to the younger boy on his bed. He quickly changes his shirt and then rolls over next to Sanha, throwing one hand over him and pulling him into a hug.

“Sannie? Did you eat the soup?” Moonbin murmurs with his eyes closed.

Sanha lets out a whine and they can just see him blink a little, “Hyungie? Hmm...I ate the soup, sleepy, missed you,” he replies blearily.

Moonbin huffs a laugh, “Sorry maknae-ah, I had to go buy somethings, sleep now,” he pulls up the covers with his free hand and they go to sleep like that.

Jinwoo pulls the other three out of the room quietly leaving the two to sleep. Myungjun places the now cold soup in the fridge. Dongmin and Minhyuk don’t go into their room for hours. Nobody knows why there’s a heavy feeling in the air.

Jinwoo blearily walks into the kitchen in the morning and stops in his tracks when he sees Moonbin and Sanha giggling and swatting each other with dish towels. They appear to have been doing the dishes (It was Sanha’s turn this week, Jinwoo remembers).

“Ah! Hyung! Stop it!” Sanha squeals.

“Do you want my help or not?” Moonbin demands jokingly.

“Hyuung!!” Sanha whines.

“...” They stare at each other and then break down into a fit of giggles.

“Ah hyung! Seriously! We’ll never finish like this! Go set the table hyung,” Sanha jumps away from the dish cloth.

“You’re no fun maknae-ah,” Moonbin pouts.

“Shh, you know I love you,” Sanha pats Moonbin’s head.

Moonbin sticks out his tongue, “Fine, I’m going, but this isn’t over!”

Sanha laughs and they both yelp in surprise when they notice Jinwoo.

“Hyung! What are you doing?” Sanha gapes.

“...What are  _ you  _ doing?” Jinwoo blinks.

“We made breakfast!” Moonbin beams.

“Oh, um, cool, thanks kids,” Jinwoo scratches his head bewildered.

“No problem, the table will be ready in a few minutes,” Sanha says pointedly looking at Moonbin.

Moonbin rolls his eyes fondly, “Yeah, yeah, see you at breakfast hyung,” he grins at Jinwoo and leaves to set the table.

Jinwoo’s heart does  _ not  _ jump at Sanha’s fond smile, nor does it fall when he acknowledges that it was directed at Moonbin and not him. It doesn’t.

They’re back to practicing again the next day and Moonbin feels terrible. His head has been fuzzy all day and he can’t get any of the steps right. The others are kind but he knows that he’s frustrating them too. Finally Jinwoo sighs and turns off the music, he tells them to wrap up and move to vocals but he asks Moonbin to stay back a little longer by himself. Sanha frowns a little but doesn’t protest. He squeezes Moonbin’s shoulder on his way out and the older boy smiles at him. He hurts his ankle and arm fifteen minutes in and he groans. He checks the time and knows that the others would be going for lunch and then back to the dorms. He messages Sanha for help.

He lies down on the floor and closes his eyes to wait for the other boy. Soon enough he hears the rapid padding of footsteps and a thud as Sanha drops to his knees next to Moonbin. Moonbin forces his eyes open when Sanha brushes his sweat soaked hair away from his eyes.

“Hey,” Moonbin murmurs.

Sanha huffs, “You’re an idiot hyung.”

“Rude,” Moonbin leans into Sanha’s cool palm.

“Come on, I’m bringing you back to the dorm,” Sanha sighs.

“Do they know?” Moonbin blinks at the other boy.

“No they don’t, I didn’t tell them, they’ve gone for lunch, we have maybe an hour, can you walk?” Sanha frowns worriedly.

Moonbin flexes his ankle, “A little?”

“Okay, we can work with that,” Sanha helps pull him up and they stumble their way back to the dorms.

Meanwhile, Jinwoo was hit with a worried feeling and they choose to get their lunch packed instead and head towards the dorm. They spot Sanha and Moonbin’s shoes haphazardly strewn near the door and they worriedly walk towards the bathroom where they heard a noise. They freeze in the doorway. Moonbin is sitting on the sink counter and Sanha is in between his legs wrapping Moonbin’s shoulder with a bandage.

“You’re such an idiot hyung,” Sanha grumbles.

“So you’ve mentioned,” Moonbin just smiles weakly at the other boy.

“You should’ve told someone you weren’t feeling well hyung,” Sanha continues, “Now look at you!”

“I didn’t  _ mean  _ to get hurt,” Moonbin pouts.

Sanha sighs, “Not the point hyung,” he puts the bandage down and he puts his arms on either side of Moonbin to look him in the eye. “You have to tell them that you’re hurt. You can’t practice tomorrow hyung. Not like this.”

Moonbin frowns, “I can’t-I’m not- I  _ need  _ to practice, I’m-”

“Good enough.” Sanha interrupts. “You’re good enough. Stop pushing yourself so much hyung,” he pleads quietly.

“Sanha…” Moonbin whispers.

“Hyung please, you can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Sanha brings one hand up to cup Moonbin’s cheek.

“...I know,” Moonbin lets out a breath and nuzzles into Sanha’s palm.

“Good. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself and tell them you can’t practice,” Sanha says worriedly.

Moonbin opens his eyes to look at Sanha intently. He leans his forehead on to Sanha’s. Sanha drops his hand and holds on to Moonbin’s waist.

“I promise,” Moonbin whispers.

“Good.” Sanha smiles, “I’ll get the blankets and we can go cuddle okay?”

Minhyuk coughs awkwardly. Sanha jumps and Moonbin startles. The older boy is about to stand but Sanha pushes his shoulder back and glares at him,

“You jump on to that ankle and I will  _ hit  _ you,” Sanha threatens.

Moonbin winces, “Sorry…”

“Binnie? What happened?!” Dongmin exclaims finally.

“Ah, I wasn’t feeling too good this morning and I ended up hurting my ankle and arm when I was practicing.” Moonbin grimaces.

“Shoot, why didn’t you say something?’” Jinwoo demands guiltily.

Moonbin shrugs, “I wasn’t really thinking?”

“He needs to rest hyung, I’m gonna bring him to bed,” Sanha interrupts as he sees Moonbin’s eyes flutter.

“Of course, right, we’re going to talk about this later,” MJ looks at Moonbin worriedly as Sanha helps the other boy down.

“Sure hyungie,” Moonbin yawns and leans on Sanha.

The others make way for them to pass through and they stare as the two walk away.

“Mmm, you smell nice maknae-ah…”

“Of course I do, it’s  _ your  _ shampoo,” Sanha replies amused.

“Oh yeah… hey, can we cuddle Sannie? My bed’s too big…”

“Of course we can hyung,” Sanha coos comfortingly and they disappear into Moonbin’s shared room.

The four swallow the sudden lumps in their throats. Jinwoo pretends that the dread in his stomach is only from the fact that Moonbin had gotten himself hurt. Nothing else. Eunwoo looks away from the bathroom. He doesn’t think about the way Moonbin’s legs had been wrapped around Sanha. He doesn’t. Myungjun doesn’t care about how Sanha’s hands had gripped Moonbin’s waist. He doesn’t. Minhyuk definitely doesn’t remember how Moonbin leaned his forehead on Sanha’s. He doesn’t. Jinwoo doesn’t care about the way Sanha had trapped Moonbin on the sink counter with his arms. He doesn’t.

They’re sitting at the dinner table again and Rocky’s eyes drift towards Moonbin and Sanha who were sitting across each other. Rocky can’t help it anymore,

“Are you two dating?” He blurts out.

The conversations cease and Moonbin and Sanha choke on their food. Jinjin worriedly pats Sanha’s back while Eunwoo does the same for Moonbin.

“Wha-  _ dating?  _ Hyung! Are you crazy?!” Sanha coughs.

“Where-how did you even-?” Moonbin is speechless.

“I mean, it’s kind of hard not to think that,” Eunwoo admits.

They gape at him.

“You’ve been pretty close recently,” Jinjin offers as explanation.

“What? I mean yes, but, that doesn’t mean we’re  _ dating  _ . We just got closer recently,” Sanha protests.

“So suddenly?” Myungjun’s eyebrows raise up.

Moonbin frowns, “Yes, hyung. Who else were we supposed to hang out with when all of you left to do couple-y things?” his words come out sharper than he intended and the others wince.

“Not that it’s a bad thing! Really! It’s fine! We’re just saying, that’s kind of why we’ve been spending a lot time together,” Sanha attempts to comfort them but the guilt stews in their stomachs.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean it in a bad way hyungs,” Moonbin sags in his seat a little.

“No, we understand,” Jinjin quirks his lips in a smile.

“What do you say we have a movie night tonight? Spend some time together?” Myungjun suggests hopefully.

“All of us?” Sanha sits up straighter and the words stab them in their hearts.

How long has it been since they’ve done that for Sanha to be so excited at the prospect? They catch the uncertainty in Moonbin’s eyes as he looks at all of them carefully as though they would say no at any moment. Jinjin swallows the lump in his throat,

“Yeah, all of us.”

“Of course!” Sanha agrees at once.

“Are you two okay with that?” Moonbin looks at Eunwoo and Rocky hesitantly.

Sanha’s gaze turns to them and they can visibly see him brace himself for disappointment. It hurts and they find themselves answering without even realizing,

“Of course we are!”

They finish up at the table and after some bantering and light bickering, they’ve settled on some horror movie and Sanha exchanges a terrified look with Moonbin. They don’t protest the decision however, they were too excited to spend time with their hyungs and they didn’t want to ruin it. They turn off the lights and start the movie. Eunwoo and Rocky are cuddling and so are Jinjin and Myungjun, Sanha and Moonbin automatically sit next to each other and share a blanket reflexively from the nights they spent together. Myungjun tries not to stare as Sanha melts into Moonbin’s side.

Eunwoo is ready to reach over and comfort Moonbin during a jump scare when he notices the other boy and Sanha clinging onto each other instead. He tries to swallow his disappointment. Half way through the movie the other boys begin to nod off. Moonbin nudges Sanha and gestures to the barely awake members. Sanha leans into Moonbin,

“Hyung, wanna go to the park?” He whispers into Moonbin’s ear.

Moonbin nods and they get up silently and leave the room. They didn’t notice the four pair of eyes watching them from the moment they began whispering to the moment they left. The door clicks quietly and Jinjin sits up straight suddenly feeling wide awake.

“Did they just  _ leave  _ ?” He asks incredulously.

Myungjun scrambles to turn of the television.

“I think they did,” Eunwoo replies bemusedly.

“Where are they going though?” Rocky scratches his head.

“Maybe we should go after them,” MJ suggests.

After a moment of discussion they get up and leave the dorm as well hoping to be able to catch the other two before they leave to far. They rush down and onto the streets and can just about make out Moonbin and Sanha crossing a street. They finally end up at a park and Myungjun feels that strange burning again when he spots the two boys lying down on the grass facing the sky. They can hear them talking as they get closer and the stop to listen.

“Why do we do this to ourselves?” Sanha sighs.

“Who knows? This would be so much easier if we didn’t love who we loved,” Moonbin groans.

“It’s ridiculous, how could I fall in love with Jinwoo hyung  _ and  _ Myungjun hyung? Not just one of them, but  _ both  _ of them?” Sanha rubs his eyes exasperatedly.

Jinjin’s hand tightens on Myungjun’s.  _ What? _

“And I had to go and fall for Dongmin hyung and Minhyukie, aren’t we a pair?” Moonbin snorts dryly.

Dongmin and Minhyuk freeze. There was no way.

“We’re never going to be able to hang around them normally until we get over this you know,” Sanha says quietly.

“I know, but I don’t know if we  _ can  _ ,” Moonbin’s hand finds Sanha’s.

“Until then, at least we have each other,” Sanha squeezes Moonbin’s hand.

“And I’m glad I have you,” Moonbin agrees.

Sanha giggles and the sound floats towards them.

“We should probably get back soon,” Sanha murmurs.

“We should.” Moonbin doesn’t move an inch.

“We could probably spend a couple minutes here though,” Sanha leans his head onto Moonbin’s.

“We could.” Moonbin leans closer.

They don’t move and the four observers suddenly feel like they’re intruding amidst all the warring emotions in their minds. Without talking they unanimously start going back to the dorms. They don’t speak to each other even as they enter the dorms and Minhyuk drags Dongmin to his room while Jinwoo does the same with Myungjun.

Dongmin shuts the door behind them and turns to Rocky.

“I-”

“I-”

They blink at each other.

“You first-”

“You first-”

They say in unison again.

“I love you both too,” They blurt at once.

Rocky blinks. Eunwoo gapes then shakes his head.

“So we’re on the same page then?”

“I guess so,” Rocky tilts his head.

“Sooo, we’re definitely talking to him right?” Eunwoo confirms.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Rocky nods vigorously.

"This was easier than I thought it would be, quicker too," Eunwoo scratches his head.

"I mean it was pretty obvious," Rocky shrugs, "I mean come on, we dragged Moonbin out on nearly all our dates back when we were supposed to be on our honemoon-phase."

Eunwoo blinks at that, "That's...true, which makes us...terrible actually, we should've figured this out so much earlier!"

"Would've saved a lotof trouble that's for sure, but that's fine we'll make up for lost time," Rocky smiles at Eunwoo sweetly and he melts.

“Great, glad we agree,” Eunwoo grins and brings the other boy in for a hug.

Meanwhile Jinwoo had thrown himself onto his bed face first much to Myungjun’s amusement.

“You know, this is normally the part where we talk about this,” the older boy teases.

Jinjin groans into the mattress. Myungjun snorts.

"You know, our current relationship status? Our feelings towards each other? Our feelings toward Sanha? You know, just because I know what you're thinking most of the time doesn't mean I'm always right, this is why people talk," Myungjun teases.

“What’s there to talk about?” Jinwoo’s muffled voice grumbles.

Myungjun laughs, “So I take it we both love Sannie too?”

Jinwoo pushes himself up on his elbows to glare at Myungjun, “Obviously! Where have you been all this time?” he groans and falls back down, “How are we ever going to make it up to him hyung?”

Myungjun frowns, “I don’t know, let’s just, let’s talk to him first okay? We’ll take this step by step.”

Jinwoo groans into his bed again.

The front door clicks. The four boys freeze in their rooms. They were back. It’s silent for a second then there are thuds and the two room doors swing open as the four boys scramble and dash into the living room.

“We need to talk to you!” The four boys yelp at once.

Sanha and Moonbin blink, “Uh-sure?”

Jinwoo and Minhyuk huff, “No, not both of you - no wait, I mean-”

Myungjun rolls his eyes and grabs Sanha’s wrist, “Jinwoo and I need to talk to you.”

Dongmin takes hold of Moonbin, “And Minhyuk and I want to talk to you.”

Moonbin and Sanha exchange panicked looks but they get dragged away before they can even protest.

Sanha sits down on Jinwoo’s bed and gulps. He yelps when Jinwoo knocks him over and squeezes him in a hug. Myungjun lets out a small laugh before he joins the other two. After some rearranging Sanha is now wedged in the middle of them both with Myungjun’s nose in his neck and Jinwoo’s face in his hair and their arms holding him down. He shuts his eyes and tries to memorize the feeling in case this was the last time. Jinwoo seems to sense his thoughts,

“We’re never leaving you Sannie, never again,” He whispers into the younger boy’s hair.

“...Hyungs, what are you doing?” Sanha asks hesitantly.

“We love you Sannie-ah,” Myungjun confesses.

His breath ghosts on Sanha’s neck and he shivers.

“We love you and we’re sorry it took this long,” Jinwoo apologizes while his hand traces shapes into Sanha’s forearm.

He wants to believe it, he wants to so bad, but he needs to check, “Are you serious? If this is some sort of prank then I-”

“No! No pranks!” Myungjun denies instantly moving to look Sanha in the eyes.

(Sanha kind of wishes he didn’t move yet)

“We seriously love you Sannie-ah, we’re asking you to join us, to be a part of this,” Jinjin smiles softly at Sanha.

“Oh.” Sanha blinks.

Myungjun and Jinwoo giggle. They lean in and they kiss his cheeks and his hair and his eyes and he thinks he’s floating when Jinwoo finally kisses him properly. He barely has time to breathe before Myungjun takes over. The warmth burns in his stomach. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Over in the other room, Moonbin is fidgeting awkwardly on his bed, “Um, so you wanted to talk?”

“Er- yes, um, well,” Minhyuk stumbles on his words.

“We wanted to-, no I mean, um, wait I-, uh, we-” Dongmin rubs his neck nervously.

“We love you,” They blurt at once.

Moonbin blinks, “Riiight…”

They huff, “No, you don’t understand, we’re  _ in  _ love with you!”

“Oh. OH!” Moonbin’s eyes widen, “Wait, wha-  _ both of you  _ ?”

“Yes!” They chorus relieved that he understood.

“Are you-” Moonbin gets cut off.

“YES! We’re serious!” Minhyuk interrupts.

“Oh.” Moonbin blinks again.

“Can you say anything else?” Dongmin winces.

“I love you too,” Moonbin confesses shyly, “Both of you…”

Dongmin and Minhyuk beam at him before they dive in for hugs on either side of him and attack him with kisses. They push him over until they’re all lying down and cuddling and he’s trapped by legs and arms. He can smell the familiar scent of  _ Minhyuk  _ flood his nose mingled with the smell that was just  _ Dongmin  _ . Dongmin’s hair tickles his cheek and Minhyuk’s thumb traces circles on Moonbin’s palm. Yeah, his bed definitely isn’t empty anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!! I kinda wrote this in a spur of the moment kinda thing and I really should've been working on my other WIP(s) but then I accidentally (?) did a thing?? So there you have it?? It literally came out of nowhere? I was possessed or something lol but this has actually been sitting in my docs for a few months now, I just didn't know if it was worth posting lol ~ EDIT: I MISSPELLED MJ'S NAME SO I CHANGED IT RIP THANKS FOR TELLING MEEE <3 ~ anyway I hope you liked it!! <3


End file.
